Mi melodía, Sophia Malfoy
by Millie Sophia Malfoy Granger
Summary: Sophia la primogénita de Draco y Hermione tendrá que enfrentar todo para cumplir su sueño de ser una gran cantante sabiendo que siempre contara con el apoyo de sus padres, pero primero tiene que descubrir como contárselo a sus padres que sabe cantar, ¿quién será la persona que la ayudara en el otro país a cumplir sus sueños? ¿quién se enterará de primero?
1. Capítulo 1: Mi miedo

Capítulo 1

Mi miedo

Cárgame papa – rogo una pequeña de 5 años, rubia con ojos azules y pecas – cárgame papi – dijo Sophia a su papa Draco Malfoy de 25 años.

Su papa la alzo en el aire y beso sus mejillas pecosas ella era su primogénita su hija – Sophie, pequeña amenaza ¿lista para el viaje? – pregunto.

Si – dijo muy entusiasma.

Hola Familia – dijo Theodore Nott junto a su esposa Luna Nott que esperaba un hijo de 5 meses y sus hijos, Katie de 5 años idéntica a su papa, Lorcan y Lisander de 4 la copia de su mama, Mateo de 3 el tiene el cabello y ojos de su papa, pero la piel de su mama y Ruby de 1 año con el pelo de su mama, pero el resto de su papa – ¿cómo esta mi pequeña ahijada? – dijo

Tío Theo – dijo Sophia corriendo a los brazos de su padrino que la recibió con un gran abrazo.

Hola Liv – dijo Draco antes de alzar a Liv en sus brazos, Liv es la hija menor de la pareja Malfoy ella tiene un año es pecoso y de ojos marrones como su mama, pero de cabellos rubios como su papa.

Justo en es momento bajo las escaleras una Hermione embarazada de 6 meses con una niña idéntica a Liv su hermana gemela Madie, un joven idéntico a su madre Alex el tercer hijo y Scorpius el segundo hijo un clon de su padre.

En ese momento irrumpió en la sala un grito.

Joder Blaise – dijo Ginny – te dije guardara el tetero de Dante en mi cartera no en su baúl.

Perdón Amor – dijo Blaise a su esposa embarazada de 5 meses y medio, la tenía en sus brazos a Dante el menor de sus hijos, junta a él, el resto de sus hijo Sandie la mayor, Diego el segundo, Paula la tercera y Federico el cuarto y también Teddy Lupin de 7 años el ahijado de Hermione.

Hola, tío Blaise – dijo Sophia saludándolo.

Hola mona pecas – dijo él.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos a los carros yo tenía miedo jamás me había subido en un barco jamás había salido del continente.

Sophie asustada – dijo su papa a lo que ella asintió – te entiendo yo también estuve asustado, pero yo si estaba solo teniendo solo 4 años, pero tú no, tu me tienes a mí.

Gracias papa – dijo ella siendo cargada por su papa hasta el carro de ellos que era una camioneta.

Dentro se habían sentado sus padres adelante en la hilera de puesto del medio iban Madie, Liv y Alex en la ultima fila Teddy, Scorpius y yo.

Mientras íbamos en el carro Madie y Liv estaban dormidas, Alex veía una película en su Tablet, Scorpius habla con Teddy de quidditch, mi papa conducía, mi mama leía y yo estaba haciendo lo que mas me gusta componer música adoro cantar, pero por miedo nunca se lo he dicho a mis padres.

Luego de 2 horas en el carro por fin llegamos a el barco. Mis padres llevaban cargadas a las gemelas nosotros íbamos detrás de ellos y nuestras maletas ya se las habían llevado a los camarotes de cada uno.

En el barco había 10 camarotes el primero de mis padres, el segundo de mis tíos Theo y Luna, el tercero es de mis tíos Blaise y Ginny, el cuarto es el de Madie, Liv y Ruby, el quinto de Dante y Fed, el sexto Mateo y Alex, el séptimo Paula y Diego, el octavo Lorcan, Lisander y Scorpius, Sophia, Katie y Sandie y el decimo es el de Teddy.

Las camas de nuestro camarote eran una grande y una litera.

Yo la grande – dije corriendo a la cama.

Yo arriba – grito Sandie.

Luego de ponernos los pijamas, salimos arriba a cenar. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con Teddy, Scorpius y Diego.

Hola Sophie – dijo Teddy – Hola Sandie y hola, Katie.

Luego de comer las chicas bajaron al camarote yo me quedé en la proa mirando el mar, tuve la idea de cantar una parte de la canción que estaba escribiendo.

_soy tu chiquilla  
tu consentida  
una pequeña con un sueño  
tan grande como el cielo  
soy esa niña que te domina  
si me vez feliz  
yo soy así  
mi sonrisa te la dedico a ti_

Wow – dijo Teddy – cantas hermoso.

¿Me escuchaste? – pregunte avergonzada.

Si – dijo el – lo haces muy bien.

¿En serio? – pregunte

Si muy en serio – dijo - ¿la escribiste tu? – ella asintió – es hermosa.

Gracias – dije – no se lo digas a nadie.

Okey será nuestro pequeño secreto – dijo – hora de dormir vamos.

…Continuara…

**N / A: la canción es "tu chiquilla" de Anabella Queen, y en esta historia Blaise y Draco son hermanos y Luna y Ginny son hermanas lo que significa que luna es una rubia Weasley.**


	2. Chapter 2: Estados Unidos

**N / A: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen hijo de JK Rolwing.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 2

Estados Unidos

Sophie despierta – dijo su tío Theo desde afuera de su camarote.

Voy – le grite devuelta.

Luego de levantárme y dirigirme a bañarme y cambiarme a una falta hasta el muslo azul y una camisa blanca me levante, ya hace 2 semanas que estábamos subidos en este infernal barco, hoy por fin llegaríamos a tierra firme.

No fue sino a las cuatro que por fin pude tocar tierra firme y me alegraba por fin haber llegado a tierra, en el puerto nos estaban esperando unos magos para guiarnos a nuestro departamento donde dormiríamos durante el tiempo en el que estuviéramos aquí, junto a uno de los hombres había un pequeño de mi edad.

Hola soy Sam – dijo el chico, era rubio de ojos verdes.

Hola Sam – dije – yo soy Sophia – dije luego señalé a Sandie – ella es Sandie – luego señalé a Katie – ella es Katie.

Un gusto, Sam – dijo Katie.

El gusto es mío – dijo Sam.

Luego de conocer a ese chico nos llevaron al departamento que tendríamos que compartir las tres familias, en este caso había 8 habitaciones por lo que nos dividimos cada pareja de adultos un cuarto, los pequeños de 1 año en el otro, Teddy y Fede en el otro, los de 3 años en el otro y Sandie, Katie y yo en el otro.

El cuarto era grande y esta dividido sin paredes en tres y tenía un baño cada espacio tenía una cama un escritorio y una mesita de noche, Katie tomo la cama del medio, Sandie la otra y yo la de la ventana, el cuarto tenía también tres closets cada una tomo el mas cercano a su cama y una televisión.

Al día siguiente iríamos a conocer el ministerio de magia estadounidense, Katie era la más entusiasmada. El ministerio era grande plagado de gente de todo tipo y mis padres y tíos se dirigieron con nosotros a la guardería del ministerio, pero solo aceptaban niños de cuatro para abajo lo que significa que Teddy, Sandie, Katie y yo tendríamos que quedarnos con nuestros padres. Ya que, aunque tuviésemos familia aquí como por ejemplo el tío abuelo Sirius no nos podemos quedar con el porque no le habíamos dicho mi papa le iba ha escribir una carta para preguntarle si se podía para mañana que nos quedáramos los cuatro con él.

Cuando me di cuenta no veía a mis padres, tíos o primas cerca me había perdido comencé a vagar en busca de mis padres tenía miedo y ya había empezado a correr algunas lágrimas, cuando un hombre de ojos verdes y pelo negro se me acerco.

Hola pequeña – dijo el hombre que venía acompañado de un niño igual a el solo que de ojos castaños – ¿qué te paso?

No se do-donde están mi-mis pa-padres – dije en medio de sollozos.

Como te llamas – dijo el hombre.

Sophia – dije – Sophia Malfoy.

Un placer Sophia – dijo el – soy Harry y él es mi hijo James, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres, Sophia?

Draco y Hermione – dije el hombre parecido algo sorprendido – pero también están junto a mis tíos Blaise, Theo, Luna y Ginny o mis primos Teddy, Sandie y Katie.

Bueno Sophia vente te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tus padres – dijo el extendiéndome la mano que tenía libre que tome, caminamos por varios pasillos hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas – pasa Sophia esta es mi oficina ya voy a avisar a tus padres que estas aquí porque deben de estar preocupados.

Okey – conteste.

Sophia ¿quieres jugar mientras estamos aquí? – pregunto James, yo le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza – ¿te gusta el ajedrez?

Si – dije – siempre lo juego con mi papa y siempre le gano a el único que no le puedo ganar es mi tío Ron solo mi hermano Scorp le puede ganar.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora jugando ajedrez hasta que por fin pudo venir mi familia venían ya con mis hermanos y primos pequeños.

Sophie – dijo mi padrino Theo – estaba preocupado por mi mona pecas.

Hey mona pecas como te desapareces así – dijo mi tío Blaise – eres una jodida amenaza.

Blaise cierra la bocotá – dijo mi tía Ginny.

Sophilu – dijo mi prima Sandie.

Sandilu – dije abrazándola – tíos no exageren ellos me ayudaron.

Harry – dijo mi mama – no te veía desde hace mucho.

Hermione – dijo Harry – te extrañe – dijo antes de que mi mama lo abrazara.

¿Se conocen? – pregunte.

Te acuerdas de que una vez te conté la historia del trio de oro – dijo Theo y yo asentí – bueno el trio son tu mama, tu tío won-won y el – dijo señalando a Harry.

Potter – dijo mi papa – no sabía que tenías hijos.

Harry – llamo una mujer desde afuera – Lily no ha parado de suplicar por su padre.

Pansy – dijo tío Blaise justo cuando entro otra mujer junto a un hombre – Daphne.

George – dijo tía Ginny.

Draco, Theo, Blaise – dijeron las dos mujeres antes de abrazar a los aludidos.

Hermanita – dijo el hombre antes de abrazar a tía Ginny.

¿Tú eres George Weasley? – dijo Sandie el aludido asintió – tu hermano gemelo te estuvo buscando por años.

Mi hermano Fred está muerto – dijo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Están vivos

**N / A: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen hijo de JK Rolwing.**

**Espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 3

Están vivos

No lo está George – dijo tía Ginny.

Creo que esto debería ser una conversación más privada – dijo mi papa.

James – llamo Harry – ve a donde Canuto y lleva a tu hermana y a el resto si sus padres aceptan – dijo Harry.

Sophie cuida de tus hermanos – dijo Draco

Ustedes igual – dijeron Theo y Blaise al unisonó a sus hijas.

Luego de eso salimos y nos dirigimos a una chimenea.

Tienen que decir "Revérsale House" – dijo James – ve tu primero Al – dijo y desapareció el chico por la chimenea – ve tu Fred, lleva a alguno de ellos.

Alex, Mateo, Paula vayan con el – dije a lo que los nombrados se acercaron y desaparición junto a el chico – Teddy vas tu – dije – ve junto a Scorp, Sander, Lor y Diego – dije y los cinco desaparecieron en la chimenea.

Ahora tu pelirroja – dijo James refiriéndose a Sandie.

Voy con Dante – dijo Sandie despareciendo en la chimenea.

Ahora tu Roxie – dijo James.

Fede ve con ella – dije y Fede camino hacia la chica que desapareció junto a ella – Katie ve con Ruby – dije y Katie y Ruby desaparecieron como el resto.

Vente – dijo levantando del suelo a una de las gemelas – Vamos Sophia – dijo y luego desaparecimos los cuatro para aparecer en una gran sala. Yo me puse detrás de James cuando un hombre apareció.

Tranquila – me dijo James – él es Sirius Black.

¿Sirius Black? – dije con asombro.

Si el mismo ¿tú eres? – dijo Sirius.

Sophia Malfoy Granger Black – dije – hija de Draco Malfoy Black y Hermione Granger, pero dicen que parezco mas una Black que una Malfoy.

Un placer – dijo Sirius, yo todavía estaba detrás de James – entonces eres mi sobrina nieta.

Si – dije – aunque mi abuela dice que mi forma de ser se parece a ti – el resto de ellos son mis primo y hermanos – dije.

¿Entonces que los trae aquí? – pregunto Sirius – por cierto, no te voy a morder no tienes que esconderte detrás de James.

Ah claro – dije poniéndome roja – mis papas tenían que hablar con mis tíos, los padres de James y una que según entiendo se llama George y Daphne – dije cayendo en cuenta de quien es Daphne – Scorp – dije llamando a mi hermano - ¿Daphne no es la hermana menor de papa?

Si – dijo Scorp – papa nos dijo que tenía una hermana.

Si igual que mi papa – dijo Katie – y la hermana de mi papa se llama Pansy.

Igual a la otra chica que estaba ahí – dije.

Si mi mama se llama Pansy – dijo James – lo que significa que según sus teorías yo soy primo tuyo – dijo señalando a Katie.

Y yo tu primo – dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a mi – porque mi mama es Daphne.

Supongo – dije – por cierto, soy Sophia.

Yo soy Fred – dijo el pelirrojo.

Yo soy Katie – dijo Katie.

Yo soy James – dijo James – Sophia quiero la revancha de la partida de ajedrez.

Okey – dije – obvio que te voy a ganar James.

Ya lo veremos Sophia – dijo el, ambos nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos otra Partida. Así pasamos varias horas entre partidas él no me había ganado ni una sola partida, pero sin embargo seguía intentándolo.

James ríndete nunca le vas a ganar – dijo Fred.

Yo lo sé – dijo James para la sorpresa de todos – pero es divertido jugar con ella.

En ese momento sonó la chimenea junto a un grito - Joder, Blaise quítate de encima – grito Draco Malfoy.

La grosería Draco – dijo Blaise Zabini – Joder Hermione te va a matar.

Y a ti Ginny – dijo Theo – idiota.

Papa – dije corriendo a los brazos de mi papa que me alzo en sus brazos – Monita pecosa – dijo el abrazándome contra su pecho - Tenemos mucho que contarles.

Vengan pasen a la sala – dijo Sirius, luego de que todos estuviésemos en la sala.

Bueno comencemos – dijo mi papa – se acuerda que alguna vez les conté sobre mi hermana menor.

Si – dije – y tu hermana es ella Daphne la mama de Fred y Roxanne.

Dijiste que era inteligente, pero es increíble – dijo Daphne.

Y lo que Theo va a decir horita tiene que ver también con su hermana que es Pansy la mama de James, Albus y Lily – dije – lo otro seria la razón de el porque desaparecieron ellos pues fácil – dije – Daphne porque tenia miedo a la reacción de el abuelo Lucius al saber que estaba enamorada de George, George para alejarse lo que le recordaba a su gemelo que el pensaba muerto mas no lo está, Pansy lo mismo que Daphne y Harry para poder pasar desapercibido y no ser el centro de atención o ¿me equivoco?

No, no lo haces – dijo Harry – eres extremadamente inteligente.

Si lo sé – dije con algo de arrogancia.

Toda una Malfoy – dijo Pansy.

Te asombrara saber que no tiene ningún rasgo Malfoy ella es más una Black según mi madre es idéntica a Sirius solo que rubia – dijo Draco – hasta James, Lily, Tonks y Remus lo dicen.

¡¿QUE?! – grito Harry – Lily y James mis padres o Remus y Tonks los padres de Teddy.

Si – dijo Hermione – ellos están vivos.


End file.
